


Tricks of the Trade

by dracoqueen22



Series: All This and Heaven, Too [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Canon Amalgam, Consensual Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Universe GrabBag, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 11:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: Rodimus is making a fool of himself, and Starscream can’t take it anymore. It’s about time someone took the newbie under their wing, and for the sake of all of their paychecks, Starscream decides to take one for the team.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAirCommand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAirCommand/gifts).



“Starscream, don’t look now, but it’s your favorite trainwreck.”   
  
Starscream cycled his optics and twisted around, peering over his shoulder. Just past his right wing, he could see exactly what Sunstreaker was talking about, and a sigh hissed from his vents.   
  
“Oh, Primus, that kid’s a disaster,” Starscream groaned.   
  
Rodimus – or Hot Rod as he called himself to the clients – was a relatively new addition to their ranks. He was young, cute, flashy, and he seemed to have a steady client-base. But more often than not, Starscream watched the kid walk around with dents and scratches. Starscream had even gotten curious, taken a peek at the kid’s logs, and found he rarely, if ever, registered a tip.   
  
In other words, sexy and cute as frag the kid might be, but he made for a piss-poor escort. It was like he had no clue what he was doing. Hadn’t they given him any training?   
  
“From what I hear, he can’t help it,” Sunstreaker said. He rested a hand on Starscream’s nearest wrist, giving it a squeeze and attracting his attention. “Rumor has it he didn’t come to terms with applying here all on his own.”   
  
Starscream’s optical ridges crawled upward. “This isn’t a slavehouse.”   
  
Sunstreaker’s hand slid free, and Starscream tried not to mourn the loss. “No, it isn’t. But Streamline tends to look the other way when it comes to Turmoil.”   
  
Starscream’s backstrut crawled. He couldn’t hide the disgust in his field. The local syndicate’s leader was a tyrant and a half, and if Rodimus had somehow ended up on Turmoil’s worse side, small wonder he’d wound up here.   
  
Starscream shuddered to think of the alternatives.   
  
“That’s still no excuse for not giving him the proper training,” he said, trying to distract himself from thinking of all the other fates that could have been Rodimus’.   
  
“Not like we can do anything about it.” Sunstreaker reclined on his futon, looking edible and available without even trying. Not that he had need. He was booked solid for the rest of the month, which he owed to his exquisite taste and long tenure.   
  
Starscream turned, folding his arms across his cockpit. Rodimus was currently trying to entice one of their regulars, which should have been an easy task, but his wax was streaked, his frame language was off-putting, and Nightshade looked bored. How he’d managed to bore Nightshade of all mechs was particularly fascinating.   
  
It was also pathetic.   
  
“Primus, he’s such an embarrassment,” Sunstreaker muttered. “I can’t bear to look at him. If he keeps this up, they’re going to fire him.”   
  
“You say ‘fire’ as though you didn’t just imply he doesn’t have much of a choice in being here,” Starscream retorted, his wings twitching.   
  
Sunstreaker’s fingers danced over the back of his thigh. “I know. And it’s a pity. Because the kid’s got potential.”   
  
“Yes, that he does.” Starscream’s optics narrowed, his head tilting in thought.   
  
Rodimus, like most speedsters, had a flashy paintjob, and the sleek spoiler jutting from his backplate was a nice touch. He had a cute face, and his behavior often lent one to wanting to play with him as a pretty submissive. Which was what he billed himself as, and it was a good choice.   
  
If only he wasn’t so damn _bad_ at it. If only he could turn that false innocence to his favor, play the coy and harmless card perhaps. Clients lapped that drivel up like it was the finest engex. They loved thinking they could spin a sweet, innocent thing around their finger.   
  
Sunstreaker flicked the bottom edge of his wing. “Hey, stop watching the trainwreck. You’ve got work to do.”   
  
Starscream twitched his wing out of reach. “I’m not booked yet,” he said, crossly. “And I’m twenty percent ahead of my personal goal. So if I want to do some… charity work. I can.”   
  
“Charity work?” Sunstreaker sat up, the futon creaking. “What? Starscream, you can’t be serious.”   
  
“Can and am.” He tossed a look over his shoulder, arching one orbital ridge. He cocked his hip, knowing that the angle caught his paint just right and made him shimmer. “Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about what’ll happen if that kid gets kicked out of here.”   
  
“It’s not your problem!”   
  
Starscream rolled his shoulders and dropped his hands. “No, it’s not.” He twisted his hips to avoid Sunstreaker’s grab for him. “But I’m going to make it mine.”   
  
Besides, if Rodimus looked bad, they all looked bad. So it was self-preservation in the end.   
  
He slipped down from the small raised dais Sunstreaker had claimed for himself long ago, and headed for Rodimus’ – _Hot Rod’s_ – sad attempts at seducing Nightshade. Their frequent client looked, at this moment, as though he were about to get up and leave, and this definitely became about more than saving Hot Rod.   
  
Starscream relied on Nightshade’s business, too, damn it. Bad enough that Hot Rod was sabotaging himself. He couldn’t be allowed to lose business for the others or he’d find himself in the slag pit with more than just the boss. Even now, Starscream caught Atomizer glaring poisonously in Hot Rod’s direction.   
  
Of course, that might have had something to do with the fact the two shared similar paint themes, and Atomizer hated to share the spotlight. One never knew.   
  
“Starscream?”   
  
He didn’t so much as break stride, though he tilted his head to acknowledge the client summoning him. This one he recognized as well. Clipper was not as frequent as Nightshade, but often enough that Starscream had come to both recognize him and dread him.   
  
Thank Primus he had a good excuse this time.   
  
“Sorry, love,” he said with a wink and a saucy smile. “I’m booked this evening. But Atomizer was just telling me how much fun he had last time you visited. Perhaps you’d do him a favor and make an offer.” He flittered his wings for added effect.   
  
Clipper’s mouth drooped with disappointment, his larger pair of arms settling on his hip, as the smaller set gesticulated in an effort to be enticing. “Certain I can’t tempt you away?”   
  
Starscream chuckled and swiveled to avoid one of the servers winding through the room with a tray of appetizers. “Not from this one.” He winked again. “Catch me next time, love.”   
  
Or maybe never again. Clipper wasn’t the _worst_ of Starscream’s repeat customers, but he didn’t tip, and he could be a little too rough with Starscream’s wings. Official chastisement meant he played nice until his probation period ran out, and then it was back to the bruise-like fondling.   
  
Ugh.   
  
But then Clipper was out of immediate range, and Starscream could focus on the task at hand. He was steps away from Rodimus and Nightshade, the latter of whom spotted him first. Nightshade’s optics – a cool, amber shade – shifted Starscream’s direction, his lips curving in the first smile Starscream had seen him offer all night.   
  
Rodimus had no clue.   
  
At least, not until Starscream sidled up to him from the right, curled a hand around the speedster’s waist and draped himself against Rodimus’ side.   
  
“Nightshade,” he purred as he slid his free hand over Rodimus’ belly, fingers teasing in the ventral slats. “You should have let me know you were coming. I could’ve made arrangements.” Beside him, Rodimus froze, and his field flushed with mortification.   
  
Nightshade leaned back in his chair, crossing an ankle over one knee. “Frankly, my pretty, you are getting harder and harder to snag these days.” He traced a finger around the lip of his glass. “Seems you are getting popular.”   
  
Starscream preened and leaned his head on Rodimus’ shoulder. “Oh, but I’d make time for one of my favorite clients,” he purred and slid his hand down Rodimus’ ventrum, inching it ever so slowly toward the speedster’s groin.   
  
Rodimus’ vents hitched.   
  
“B-but as I was saying,” Rodimus stammered, shifting his weight and nearly throwing Starscream off balance. “I’m available. And I’m just as good as Starscream.”   
  
Nightshade arched an orbital ridge. “Oh, I doubt that.”   
  
Rodimus’ field went wobbly. Poor kid.   
  
Starscream chuckled breathily and let the tips of his fingers brush over Hot Rod’s spike cover, not failing to notice that Nightshade’s optics were on his every move. He knew exactly what Nightshade liked, and if he failed to make this sale, then Starscream wasn’t worth the gold highlights Sunstreaker had recently added to his paint.   
  
“You’d be surprised,” Starscream said, and made his wings flutter, as they often did when he was near overload. Or at least pretending to be. “Tell you what. I know I’ve been unavailable. How about I make it up to you?”   
  
Nightshade’s glossa swept over his lips. “I’m listening.”   
  
Rodimus made a noise, his engine whining, and Starscream drummed his fingertips over the speedster’s spike panel in warning.   
  
“Two for the price of one,” Starscream offered as he lifted his head, and leaned harder against Rodimus, half-turning so as to brush his lips over the curve of Rodimus’ jaw. “I know how much you like to watch. So buy the little Hot Rod here, and you can have us.”   
  
Nightshade’s optics brightened. “Pay Hot Rod’s fees, and I get you both?”   
  
Starscream purred his engine and stroked his fingers over Rodimus’ spike cover in small circles before he slipped them further down, tapping Rodimus’ valve cover. “Yes.”   
  
It was a deal. An impressive one. Nightshade had to know that. Rodimus’ services cost a full third less than Starscream’s, and didn’t come with a surcharge.   
  
Rodimus made a noise, perhaps one of protest, but Starscream slipped fingers into the kid’s seam with his other hand and pinched a cable. Rodimus quieted. Pride wouldn’t pay his fees, after all.   
  
Nightshade’s lips pulled into a pleased grin. He lifted a hand and summoned one of the servers. “Very well, Starscream. You certainly know how to convince a mech.”   
  
Starscream’s optical shutters fluttered. “You flatter me, sir.” He chuckled softly and nuzzled the curve of Rodimus’s jaw. “We do, after all, make a pretty picture.”   
  
“Yes, you do,” Nightshade said with a laugh as the server arrived with a low bow.   
  
“What are you doing?” Rodimus hissed, now that Nightshade’s attention was caught by booking and paying for the two escorts.   
  
Starscream pinched his cable again, and Rodimus had to muffle a yelp. “You were dying over here, and don’t tell me you weren’t.”   
  
“I could’ve convinced him on my own!”   
  
“No. He was getting ready to leave,” Starscream corrected and leaned in closer, letting his lips brush over Rodimus’ audial. “Take this for the gift it is, kid. You get to learn from the master and earn a hefty sum in the meantime. Nightshade tips very, very well.”   
  
Rodimus’ engine grumbled at him. But if he wanted to protest any further, the chance was lost, as Nightshade received his credchip back from the server and levered himself out of the chair. He was a tall mech, mostly angles and hardly any mass, and he loomed over them. Drooping rotors unfolded from where they’d been tucked against his back.   
  
“Well, my lovelies, shall we?” Nightshade asked as he gestured with long, spindly fingers.   
  
“Of course.” Starscream turned Rodimus toward the branching corridor that led to the service rooms, his hand sliding to the mech’s brightly colored aft. “Follow my lead, junior. I’ll get you some creds yet.” He gave Rodimus’ aft a friendly pat.   
  
“Can’t wait,” Rodimus muttered, and planted a plastic smile on his face, one so obviously strained that he was fragging lucky Nightshade hadn’t changed his mind.   
  
Starscream sighed inwardly. This was going to be a pity project in more ways than one, he decided.   
  
He pointedly did not look over his shoulder where Sunstreaker was lounging.   
  
He didn’t want to see the ‘I told you so’ painted all over his roommate’s face.   
  


~

  
  
He’d booked the Empire Suite.   
  
Nightshade had booked the fragging Empire Suite.   
  
Rodimus felt his ventilations increase to double-time. He’d known Nightshade was loaded from the moment the mech strode into the club, but he hadn’t realized just how much. Not even after hearing that he regularly hired Starscream was a good clue.   
  
_The fragging Empire Suite._   
  
Rodimus tried not to stare. He tried not to show himself as a classless idiot. He’d been in the club for a year now. There were trainees who’d earned the Empire Suite faster than he had, and this was his first time actually hired to be here, as opposed to being sent to clean it as a punishment.  
  
There was no more expensive room in the entire house! Three times as large as the others, with a fully stocked bar and snack table, the Empire Suite was designed to entertain. Chairs and couches were arranged around a massive berth, easily big enough for an orgy and then some. The walls were more window than wall, though constructed of a special transteel that allowed the viewer to look out, but no one to peer inside, and the ceiling was a massive, domed skylight.   
  
The entire suite was done in shades of amber and purple, imperial colors, just shy of those favored by the primacy. There wasn’t a single item in the room that didn’t scream wealth and opulence and demanded attention just by existing.   
  
Sweet Primus.   
  
Was it bad form to drool? Because apprehension fought with greed right now. Mech could afford the Empire Suite, and Rodimus’ fees were already looking toward a twenty-percent bonus. And if Starscream was even half-right, then Rodimus might be able to get himself a tip for once.   
  
A tip!  
  
All right, so he had Starscream to thank for it, fragging arrogant Seeker, but still. It was a start. A beginning. A teeny dent in the loads of debt hanging over his head.   
  
“Starscream, why don’t you and your lovely friend make yourselves comfortable on the berth,” Nightshade said with a dismissive wave to the massive pile of covers and pillows that called itself a berth. He had turned toward the room’s bar.   
  
“You should allow me to mix you something,” Starscream said, though he was obeying, towing Rodimus toward the berth with his fingers firmly entangled around Rodimus’.   
  
Nightshade waved him off. “Darling, there are many things I enjoy about you, but your drink mixing skill is not one of them.”   
  
Despite himself, Rodimus snorted a laugh.   
  
Starscream tossed a glare over his shoulder.   
  
“Just arrange yourselves accordingly,” Nightshade added as the sound of glass sliding together was barely audible beneath his voice. “You know what I like.”   
  
Starscream’s expression went from annoyance to subservient in a spark-beat. “Indeed I do,” he purred, and yanked Rodimus the last few steps to the berth.   
  
Rodimus thought about digging in his heels, but visions of credchips danced in his processor. He thought of the approval he might see on Streamline’s face for once. So he bit his glossa and let Starscream swing him around into an embrace, the taller, heavier Seeker easily enfolding him.   
  
“Nightshade likes to watch,” Starscream murmured as one hand cupped Rodimus’ aft and the other curled around his chin, tilting his face up toward Starscream’s. “He rarely participates. Give him a good enough show and he might come back for more. Understand?”   
  
Rodimus growled. “I’m not a newbie.”   
  
“Then stop acting like one.” Starscream pulled him in closer, until their chestplates bumped and the heat of him wafted against Rodimus’ front. “Touch me.”   
  
Rodimus wanted to rebel on principle alone, but damn it, he needed this. The cred chips, the tip, the good regard, and yeah, maybe the experience, too. He hated how far behind he was and that he never seemed to get the good clients, just Turmoil’s over-eager cronies.   
  
Frag them all.   
  
“Fine,” he said, relenting, and placed his hands on Starscream’s hips, a relatively safe place to touch, he reasoned.   
  
Starscream, he knew, could be prickly. Best to play it safe, before those talons found their way to uncomfortable places.   
  
Honestly, Rodimus was just glad it hadn’t been Sunstreaker who offered to help. Now there was a mech who terrified, and rumor had it the two were nigh inseparable. One belonged to the other, as much as one belonged here in Blue Sun.   
  
“Don’t worry, newbie,” Starscream said with a smirk. He brought their faces closer together, brushing his lips over Rodimus’. “I’ll be gentle.”   
  
Rodimus’ growl of outrage was immediately swallowed by Starscream’s mouth, the Seeker kissing him as though staking a claim, his glossa plunging into Rodimus’ mouth. He tasted sweet, like the energon candies everyone knew he liked to eat.   
  
Rodimus moaned as Starscream pressed them together, the heat of the Seeker pushing against him. Starscream’s hand slid from his aft to his back, rising up until he fingered the mounts of Rodimus’ spoiler, making his knees wobble. He slumped forward, against Starscream, his array flashing to full heat.   
  
Starscream nipped at his lips and drew back, his optics bright and hungry. “That’s better,” he murmured on a purr. “Now to the berth.” His thumb brushed over Rodimus’ lip as he licked his own. “Let’s see if you’re as good with this mouth as you think you are.”   
  
Rodimus growled and snatched Starscream’s thumb with his lips, pinning it between his denta. He applied just enough pressure to make a point before he released Starscream.   
  
“Don’t think I won’t have you begging, Seeker,” he said, annoyance overriding the pleasure haze. “I know what I’m doing.”   
  
Starscream chuckled. “We’ll see.” He patted Rodimus on the aft and pulled away, spinning toward the berth. “Any preferences, darling?” he asked with a flirty tilt of his wings toward Nightshade.   
  
Their client came closer, long fingers wrapped around a tall glass bubbling with bright engex. He waved a hand. “Surprise me.”   
  
“I can do that.” Starscream winked and pulled himself onto the berth, patting the broad space beside him. “Come along, Hot Rod.”  
  
It took all Rodimus had not to frown. Starscream’s attitude was irritating as frag, but the Seeker was doing him a favor, and Rodimus had to respect that.   
  
He moved toward the berth, attempting to put a sway in his hips, prove that he was enticing on his own. But instead of obeying Starscream’s unstated request to sit on the berth, he sank to his knees in front of the Seeker and slid his hands around Starscream’s thighs.   
  
He leaned forward, between Starscream’s knees, close enough to ex-vent heat over Starscream’s panels, as keenly polished as the rest of him. Rodimus looked up the length of Starscream’s frame, just over the rise of his gleaming cockpit, and cocked an orbital ridge.   
  
“You wanted to try my mouth, didn’t you?” Rodimus purred as he slid his hands under Starscream’s thighs and tugged, forcing Starscream a few inches forward, to the edge of the berth.   
  
Long Seeker legs draped over his shoulders, thrusters knocking against his spoiler halves with a light ring of metal on metal, before Rodimus pushed again, forcing Starscream’s legs wide and offering Nightshade an unrestricted view.   
  
“Open up and let me taste then.” Rodimus ex-vented on Starscream’s panel once more. He brushed his lips over the warming metal, never once taking his gaze off Starscream’s.   
  
And if there was a little challenge in his optics, well, Nightshade couldn’t see it. But Starscream could.   
  
Starscream leaned back on his hands, his wings fluttering. His optics narrowed as though in consideration.   
  
“Yes, darling,” Nightshade cajoled from behind Rodimus, his voice like a tickle over Rodimus’ spoiler, and Primus, he hadn’t known a client could sound that enticing.   
  
His presence was very immediate behind Rodimus. He could feel the shadow of their client, as he towered over both of them even when standing, despite his lankiness.   
  
“Do open up for him,” Nightshade said as Starscream’s gaze flicked up toward him. “You know how much I enjoy your pleasure.”   
  
Rodimus grinned and licked Starscream’s panel. “Show me that pretty spike of yours, Starscream,” he purred. Call him a newbie, would he?   
  
They’d see about that.   
  
“Well,” Starscream drawled with a toss of his head. “If you’re that thirsty...” His thighs slid inward, brushing over Rodimus’ audials, before they loosened their grip.   
  
With a tiny click, his panel spiraled open, spikehead peeping into view. Rodimus grinned and pressed a kiss to the rounded tip, glossa poking at the transfluid slit. He in-vented, dragging in the scent of Starscream’s arousal, what little of it there was.   
  
Starscream all but smirked down at him as if giving Rodimus a challenge.   
  
Hah. Rodimus loved challenges.   
  
He licked his lips, winked up at the Seeker, and wrapped his mouth around the head of Starscream’s spike, giving it a little suckle. His glossa flicked at the tip, poking gently at slit. He applied a careful pressure with his lips, all around the sensitive crown, and nearly crowed as Starscream’s spike extended a bit further.   
  
He heard Starscream’s ventilations hitch and felt the first push of the Seeker’s field against his own. It was a light push, barely counting as heat, but it was progress.   
  
It was victory.   
  
Rodimus smirked and sucked more of Starscream’s spike into his mouth, laving it with his glossa. He felt it throb and pulse, the first trickle of pre-fluid gracing his glossa. He felt, more than heard, Starscream shiver seconds before a taloned hand cupped the back of his head, urging him to go deeper, even as Starscream’s spike fully firmed.   
  
“Well?” Nightshade asked, his voice a low rumble of interest. “Is he any good?”   
  
Starscream ex-vented audibly. “Surprisingly so,” he said, and when Rodimus looked up, he could see the flush in Starscream’s cheeks. “Though you could always try him for yourself.”   
  
Something touched Rodimus’ audial, and he knew it wasn’t Starscream. The fingers were too thin and narrow, a touch chilled. But they were gentle as they stroked the length of his finial, sending a buzzing warmth through his sensornet.   
  
“Perhaps I will,” Nightshade murmured, and then his hand vanished with a little flick to Rodimus’ finial tip. “But first, I intend to enjoy the show.”   
  
Good.   
  
Rodimus firmed his lips around Starscream’s spike and took the Seeker deeper, until the tip of it nudged the back of his intake. He swallowed, his intake flexing around the sensitive crown. Let Starscream think this was all he was capable of. Let him wear that smug little smirk.   
  
Starscream shivered again. Talons pricked at Rodimus’ head. He arched his backstrut, wings fluttering prettily.   
  
“Very nice,” he purred, and Rodimus honestly couldn’t tell if it was genuine or show, save for the pre-fluid trickling over his glossa.   
  
“I must agree,” Nightshade said, his voice coming from Rodimus’ right-hand side. “You both make a very pretty picture.”   
  
Starscream’s voicee was smug. “But of course.” He curled a hand around the back of Rodimus’ head, less to urge than to encourage, as he exerted no pressure.   
  
Being gentle, was he? How sweet.   
  
Rodimus internally smirked and let Starscream sink deeper into his mouth, the tip of the Seeker’s spike pressing firmly against his intake. He stroked his glossa along the length of the spike, seeking out sensitive spots, and memorizing them when Starscream shivered or throbbed. His glossa found a sensory line, and Rodimus marked it for later.   
  
He was going to blow Starscream’s processor.   
  
He tightened his grip on Starscream’s thighs, his fingers tracing transformation seams. He looked up the length of Starscream’s frame, over the rise of his cockpit, and caught crimson optics looking back down at him.   
  
Good.   
  
Rodimus winked and swallowed Starscream down, the full length of the Seeker’s spike in his mouth and down his intake, until his lips touched Starscream’s spike housing and his nasal ridge nudged the node at the top of Starscream’s spike housing. He flicked out his glossa to taste Starscream’s lower spike node. His _pierced_ posterior node, and Primus did Rodimus want to play with that later.   
  
Starscream’s optics widened. “Well, well, well,” he said, a visible shiver dancing across his armor. “You are full of surprises, aren’t you, Hot Rod?”   
  
He answered by flicking his glossa over the piercing again, and swallowing Starscream’s spike, his intake tubing flexing around the sensitive head. Primus, but he loved sucking spike. Loved it when his partner’s optics widened, when they panted, when they moved beneath him, wanting to thrust but not wanting to hurt.   
  
Though some had wanted to hurt.   
  
Starscream’s fingers trembled on the back of his head. Rodimus pushed away the memories and doubled his efforts, glossa laving the length of Starscream’s spike, his fingers palpating Starscream’s armor. He swallowed a few more times before he slid off, only to take Starscream deep again.   
  
And then he repeated himself. Over and over, slow and steady, swallowing Starscream every time, tasting the Seeker’s pre-fluid on his glossa as arousal throbbed a slow burn through his own lines.   
  
Rodimus wouldn’t rest until he had Starscream’s spill down his intake.   
  
He doubled his efforts, lips and glossa working hard on Starscream’s spike. He bobbed his head, traced sensory lines, sank deep to tug on Starscream’s piercing with his glossa. He traced Starscream’s seams with his hands, and hummed deep in his intake, the vibrations carrying into Starscream’s spike, which throbbed on his glossa.   
  
He had to be close. Rodimus could taste the steady stream of pre-fluid, could smell the arousal so thick and hot in the air. Starscream trembled beneath him, his fans purring.   
  
Rodimus dragged his glossa up the sensory line in Starscream’s spike and was rewarded with Starscream shuddering above him. The Seeker’s talons pricked against the back of Rodimus’ head as he overloaded, spilling transfluid down Rodimus’ intake. His vents whirred, spike throbbing as he pulsed several stripes of it. Rodimus hummed around his spike, extending the pleasure, Starscream’s thighs quivering in Rodimus’ grip.   
  
Perfect.   
  
That was the last time Starscream would call him an amateur.   
  


~

  
  
He’d overloaded.   
  
Starscream had actually overloaded.   
  
He sucked in several ventilations, his cooling fans whirring, and he knew the surprise must have shown on his face. He was too shocked to school himself as he stared down at Rodimus.   
  
The newbie’s field was smug, and he radiated it. He drew back, letting Starscream’s half-pressurized spike slip from his mouth, only to nuzzle it. His lips were wet with oral lubricant, and he swept his glossa over them. They curled into a smirk. He looked up at Starscream, winked again, and then dove back in.   
  
Starscream gasped as Rodimus’ mouth went to work on his valve, licking a long, wet line up the length of it before his lips found and suckled on Starscream’s main node cluster. He tugged gently on the piercing, sending jagged bursts of pleasure into Starscream’s array. He licked and sucked and slurped like he was enjoying himself, like Starscream’s lubricants were a special treat.   
  
Starscream’s array throbbed with heat. His spike surged back to fullness as Rodimus suckled and loved on his nodes, the grounder’s engine purring with delight.   
  
“Well?” Rodimus said against Starscream’s valve, his lips caressing Starscream’s folds as he rolled his gaze up to Starscream. “Did I pass your test?”   
  
Nightshade’s voice emerged from the ether, and Starscream nearly startled. “I am beginning to think you were right, Starscream. Clearly, I was missing an opportunity in this one here.”   
  
“Of course I was right,” Starscream said with a hoarse chuckle that wasn’t nearly as arrogant as he wanted it to be. “I know what you like, sweetspark.” He curled his lips into a smile and tossed his head. Somewhere in there, he was supposed to be the confident teacher. Even though Rodimus was still loving on his valve as though he couldn’t get enough.   
  
Nightshade chuckled, his optics dark and hungry as he watched both of them. “That you do.” He took a sip of his energon, tilted his head, and then waved toward Rodimus. “And now I’d like to see you take him.”   
  
Starscream flicked his wings, grasping at composure and draping it over his shoulders. “It will be my pleasure. He stroked a hand over Rodimus’ head before he curved it around, tucking fingers under Rodimus’ chin to tilt his face upward. “You look good with my fluids on your face.”   
  
Rodimus licked his lips. “And you look better when you’re moaning.”   
  
Starscream’s optics flickered.   
  
Nightshade outright laughed.   
  
Rodimus’ expression was one of sheer defiance, and he was fragging lucky that not only could Nightshade not see his face, but Nightshade was a client who didn’t mind such willfulness.   
  
“Don’t we all?” Starscream said coolly. He tugged a little harder on Rodimus’ chin, urging him to stand. “Come now, Hot Rod.” His free hand slid down Rodimus’ side as the newbie stood, until he cupped Rodimus’ blazing hot panel. “Time for a little show and tell.”   
  
Rodimus’ hands landed to the berth on either side of Starscream’s frame as he leaned forward. His panels cycled open rather quickly, his thighs parting to make room for Starscream’s hand.   
  
“You’re not the only pretty thing around here,” he murmured as he licked his lips again, his face still wet with Starscream’s fluids. His optics were bright, and Starscream still couldn’t decide which he was – predator or prey.   
  
Rodimus walked the fine line of both.   
  
“Indeed.” Starscream’s fingers explored Rodimus’ array, and he dragged his gaze down, making a show of it.   
  
Rodimus had a nice spike, gaudy though it was, and – Starscream noticed with an internal frown – a bit scuffed. They were escorts, of course it would see a lot of use, but either Rodimus hadn’t been taking care of himself, or he was allowing his clients too many liberties. He was starting to look more like a buymech than an escort.   
  
For all of his posturing, the newbie needed help.   
  
His spike was decorated with flair, but for all that, it was unadorned. No extra ridges or whorls or bumps. It was plain, and looked as though he’d tried to hide that beneath the flame decals. No spare creds for a little modification then. Starscream wished he wasn’t surprised.   
  
Nevertheless, Rodimus shivered as Starscream stroked his spike and thumbed the head of it. Pre-fluid liberally trickled free. That he’d managed to keep himself contained, as aroused as he was, proved that Rodimus had some measure of control. He wasn’t completely useless. He could be taught.   
  
Starscream ventured further, to the dripping heat of Rodimus’ valve, and was treated to a shiver and intake-driven moan as he found and toyed with Rodimus’ anterior node. Rodimus’ optics brightened, his backstrut curving, and he subconsciously leaned closer to Starscream. His vents came in shorter bursts.   
  
“Mm, like that do you?” Starscream slid a single finger into Rodimus’ valve, while his thumb pressed and rolled on Rodimus’ nub.   
  
Rodimus shivered again. “Why? Are you going to make me beg for it?”   
  
Starscream curled his finger, stroking along the cluster of nodes just within the rim of Rodimus’ valve. He provoked a groan from the flame-painted mech, Rodimus’ backstrut curving in an enticing arc toward Starscream.   
  
“The thought had crossed my mind, but not today, I don’t think.” Starscream licked his lips, his vents quickening. It wasn’t often that he was engaged to play with others, and the few times that happened, he was the one left on his back.   
  
Not this time. He couldn’t deny how enticed he was.   
  
“Pity.” Rodimus dipped his head, catching Starscream’s fingers and giving them a nip. “I can beg real pretty.” His optics, however, darkened, and not entirely with pleasure.   
  
Given the scuffing on his spike, Starscream wagered begging was one of the acts Rodimus hated. He _could_ opt out of it, like any other escort, but given his track record, he probably didn’t dare.   
  
“I’m sure you can.” Starscream leaned in close and nipped at Rodimus’ nasal ridge, tasting his own lubricant as he did so. “But that’s not the name of the game this time, newbie. So get on this berth so we can earn you some real creds.” He curled his finger to emphasize, and felt Rodimus’ valve ripple around it.   
  
“Yes, dear,” Rodimus said, cheekily. He pressed his thighs together, briefly trapping Starscream’s hand between them as he rolled his hips, before he started to shift.   
  
Obedience. Ah, what a novel thing.   
  
Starscream smirked and pulled himself onto the berth, as elegantly as he could. Rodimus crawled up after him, hands and knees, aft swaying like he knew a little bit about putting on a show. Nightshade, at least, looked appreciative.   
  
He’d sank back into his chair, limbs asprawl and languid, one hand still curled around his energon. His optics were dark and heated – approving.   
  
If the newbie could pull this off, he’d definitely have a pretty tip in his cache.   
  
Starscream shifted to his knees and Rodimus copied him, lubricant slicking his thighs and spike bobbing attractively. His biolights brightened and faded in alluring slow pulses that seemed to travel toward his array. It was a cute trick. Starscream might have to ask him later how he managed it.   
  
“How do you want me?” Rodimus asked as he stretched his arms over his head, pulling off an attractive twist of his frame. Transformation seams gaped, allowing peeks at his substructure. “On my back? On my knees?” He lowered his arms and palmed his own spike, giving it a squeeze. “On top?”   
  
What an interesting mix of confidence and hesitance Rodimus displayed.   
  
Starscream twirled a finger. “Turn around, newbie. Let Nightshade see what he’s paying for.”   
  
“On my knees then. Good choice.” Rodimus winked. “I hear the best view of me is from behind.”   
  
Starscream rolled his optics. Primus save the brat. Was this how Sunstreaker felt when Starscream babbled his client-talk at him?   
  
Nevertheless, Rodimus shuffled around, his spoiler halves flicking up and down as he did so. The unease had all but vanished from his frame, and his field was a warm, teasing thing as it poked at Starscream’s.   
  
Though Rodimus had a point. He did have a rather fine aft. Starscream made a point of palming it, his hand sweeping over the bright red plating. Now this was an aft worth spanking, and Starscream shivered at the thought.   
  
Sunstreaker with Rodimus bent over his thighs, spanking the cocky brat until he whined for release and whimpered with pleasure. Primus what he wouldn’t give to see that. Maybe he could convince his roommate to play a little?   
  
Lubricant glistened on Rodimus’ inner thighs. Starscream couldn’t resist touching it as well, dragging his fingers up to play with Rodimus’ soaked rim. At least the newbie could get himself worked up.   
  
Rodimus shivered and looked over his shoulder at Starscream, smirking. “Told you.”   
  
“Don’t get cocky, brat,” Starscream murmured and flicked his gaze over Rodimus’ head toward Nightshade. “Any requests, darling?”   
  
Nightshade’s glossa flicked over his lips. “Give me a view.”   
  
Starscream grinned. “That I can do,” he purred, and slid a hand up Rodimus’ back, hooking it over his shoulder. The other he slid to Rodimus’ hip. He tugged backward.   
  
Rodimus obeyed, at least, pushing upright and sliding backward until he sat upon Starscream’s lap, legs spread wide over Starscream’s. His thighs neatly bracketed Starscream’s fully pressurized spike, the head of it teasing Rodimus’ valve. Starscream wrapped his arms around Rodimus’ chassis, one hand pressed to the newbie’s belly, the other sliding down to cup his array. Rodimus reached up and back, stretching out his chassis, his hands hooking behind Starscream’s neck.   
  
Every inch of him on display. Every inch of him open to Nightshade’s view, his spike bobbing proudly, his transformation seams extended to allow glimpses of cabling beneath, his anterior node bright and blinking, his valve dripping down. And Starscream’s spike peeking from the apex of his thighs, head and length scrubbing along Rodimus’ valve.   
  
Starscream knew he’d made the right choice when Nightshade’s optics spiraled wide, and his vents whirred. Nightshade shifted on the chair, legs spreading, though he didn’t reveal his equipment. Sometimes he did, sometimes he didn’t. Starscream had learned not to take it personal.   
  
Every mech spun their own way.   
  
Rodimus made a low sound, his hips bucking toward Starscream’s fingers. “Please tell me you’re not going to be a tease,” he said.   
  
Starscream chuckled into Rodimus’ audial. He curled his fingers around Rodimus’ spike, giving it a loose stroke, even as he rolled his hips, frotting his spike over the dripping rim of Rodimus’ valve.   
  
“It’s not about being a tease,” he murmured, glossa flicking Rodimus’ audial. “It’s about giving the client what they asked for, and Nightshade wants a show.”   
  
Rodimus’ engine growled. He trembled. “You’re going to torture me.”   
  
“Only a little.” Starscream fingered the tip of Rodimus’ spike, toying with the transfluid slit. The newbie would look good with a piercing here, he thought.   
  
Something to suggest later.   
  
“But I promise it’ll be a torture most enjoyable.” Starscream stroked Rodimus again. “Now look at Nightshade. Hold his gaze. Let him see every inch of you enjoying yourself. Remember, you want him to hire you again.”   
  
Rodimus, bless him, did not retort with something snappish this time. Instead, his trembling seemed to increase all the more. His vents whirred, dumping blasts of heat back against Starscream. More lubricant dribbled from his valve, soaking Starscream’s spike. His hips rocked, matching the rhythm of Starscream thrusting over his rim.   
  
“You are beautiful, Rodimus,” Starscream murmured, only loud enough for Rodimus to hear, because he believed in giving credit where it was due. “Now you have to show him.”   
  
Rodimus whimpered. A shudder rumbled through his frame. His spike throbbed, and then he was overloading, spike spilling over Starscream’s fingers. A low moan escaped his mouth, his head lolling backward, as he rocked up into Starscream’s fist. His field waved wildly, thick with heat and hunger.   
  
Perfect.   
  
Starscream purred against Rodimus’ audial, stroked him through the overload, fingers working Rodimus’ spike which remained half-pressurized despite his release. So. The brat had stamina. He just might make it.   
  
“Very nice,” Starscream said approvingly. He looked past Rodimus toward Nightshade, who was watching them, enraptured. He hadn’t drank from his cube since he’d seated himself.   
  
They had his attention. Good.   
  
Starscream abandoned Rodimus’ spike to dip his fingers between the newbie’s thighs. He brushed over Rodimus’ anterior node, provoking a whimper. Rodimus twitched toward his finger, and down against the length of his spike.   
  
“Do you want me inside you?” Starscream asked, loud enough for Nightshade to hear, his own spike throbbing. Rodimus’ lubricants were so slick and warm, his frame so responsive.   
  
“You know I do!” Rodimus said fiercely. He rocked down on Starscream’s spike, his thighs trembling where they splayed over Starscream’s.   
  
Starscream hummed and nuzzled Rodimus’ audial. “Don’t worry. I won’t make you beg.” He fingered Rodimus’ node, plucking and rubbing it, making Rodimus’ hips dance. “Take it. If you want it.”   
  
“Aft,” Rodimus breathed, but there wasn’t any heat in it.   
  
He dropped one hand and reached down, guiding Starscream’s spikehead against his valve. He moaned, low and deep, as he rolled his hips and eased Starscream’s spike past his rim, teasing his own nodes as he did so.   
  
Wet, gripping heat swallowed him. Starscream ex-vented a moan, his glossa sweeping over his lips as he rolled up and sank deeper into Rodimus. Calipers clutched at him eagerly, greedily actually, trying to drag him deeper. Rodimus shuddered and tilted his hips, knees digging into the berth to urge Starscream inside him. He let go of Starscream’s spike and gripped the arm Starscream had around his midsection.   
  
“Frag me,” Rodimus moaned, and of his earlier belligerence, there was none. Now it was only need, desperate lust, obvious in the twitch and rock of his hips, the hungry clutch of his valve. Lubricant squelched messily between them. “Harder. Please.”   
  
“With pleasure,” Starscream purred and pressed harder on Rodimus’ belly, pinning the newbie against him. His hand continued to flick and fondle Rodimus’ anterior node, rolling the swollen nub between thumb and forefinger.   
  
Rodimus whimpered. His frame rolled and writhed, eagerly taking Starscream’s spike as though it were the only thing which could sate him. His head rested fully on Starscream’s shoulder, his face bright with heat as he panted.   
  
Starscream nuzzled his face, lips and glossa dipping in to taste the vulnerability of Rodimus’ intake. The newbie made the prettiest of sounds, little moans and gasps and whimpers. Arousal tightened in Starscream’s belly, his spike throbbing hungrily, even as he ground deeper into Rodimus, sensors and nodes exchanging charge at a rapid-fire pace.   
  
Rodimus whimpered and arched against him, writhing backward and forward, eagerly pushing into Starscream’s fingers and down against his spike. He panted audibly, making the cutest of sounds, his vents blasting heat.   
  
His hand tightened on Starscream’s arm, even as his valve tightened around Starscream’s spike. He whined, long and low, and then his valve rippled, overload making charge crawl prettily across his frame as he bucked on Starscream’s lap.   
  
Starscream nibbled on his audial and gentled his touches on Rodimus’ anterior node, only for Rodimus’ hand to slide up his arm and grip his wrist.   
  
“Keep going,” he panted, hips rocking with greater urgency now, as if that overload had only cleared the way for something bigger. His hips bucked toward Starscream’s finger, his nub throbbing. “More. Give me more.”   
  
Starscream’s internals squeezed with arousal. His spike throbbed, and he thrust up into Rodimus hard, grinding against his ceiling node.   
  
“I’ll give you more than you think you can take,” he growled, hand pressing harder against Rodimus’ belly, other hand pinching and squeezing Rodimus’ nub.   
  
Rodimus keened, his head lolling. His engine roared, vibrating both of them, and Starscream felt his own lust tripling. Frag it all, but if Rodimus kept this up, Starscream was going to overload again. The brat was too hot, and he’d completely given himself over to the pleasure. Despite everything, he still looked at Nightshade, still arched his back and displayed himself, even while he drowned in pleasure.   
  
Rodimus’ movements became more ragged and frantic. His valve clasped and rolled around Starscream’s spike, lubricant making for a wet squelch. He moaned, hands squeezing where they gripped Starscream, his field pushing and pulling.   
  
The chair creaked as Nightshade rose. Starscream’s gaze shifted to their client, and the appreciative look in Nightshade’s optics as he approached the berth.   
  
“I am impressed,” he murmured, and there was evident hunger in his vocals. “This is a show worthy of any fee.”   
  
Starscream licked his lips and nuzzled Rodimus’ face, subtly urging Rodimus to lift his head. “Is he to your liking?”   
  
“Much,” Nightshade purred. He lifted a hand, curling a long finger so that a knuckle tipped under Rodimus’ chin.   
  
He turned Rodimus’ face toward his, and Nightshade’s optics were bright pools of gold. “Look at you,” he commented, his words clearly for Rodimus, which Rodimus must have understood as he moaned softly. “So beautiful and unrestrained.”   
  
Rodimus shivered. His frantic writhing became more contained, though his lower half continued to squeeze and ripple around Starscream.   
  
“This is the you I would have hired, Hot Rod,” Nightshade continued, his words wrapping around all three of them like a warm blanket. Even Starscream felt himself charmed by them, as he often did when Nightshade came around. “Find me next time with this you, and Starscream won’t have to do the selling. Understand?”   
  
Rodimus nodded in Nightshade’s grip. A whimper rose in his intake. Starscream nearly echoed him as the clasp of Rodimus’ valve squeezed around his spike, spitting charge against his receptor nodes. Starscream’s internals tightened, pleasure spiking inside of him.   
  
Nightshade smiled, soft and sweet. His thumb rubbed over Rodimus’ bottom lip, and Rodimus’ lips parted, his glossa tasting the tip of it. Good mech.   
  
“You’ll overload for us now, won’t you?” Nightshade asked with a purr.   
  
Rodimus panted. “Y-yes, sir.”   
  
Nightshade’s optics sparkled. “I’m neither your master nor your supervisor. You don’t have to address me so.”   
  
Starscream laughed, though it was hoarse. Pleasure tightened and writhed within him, but he’d be damned if he overloaded before Rodimus. “Careful, Nightshade. You offer this one too much freedom and he’ll take advantage.” He pinched Rodimus’ anterior node between his fingers, rolling and squeezing the little nub to make Rodimus clench down on him.   
  
Rodimus ex-vented hotly. A low whine built in his engine, his hips surging up and down on Starscream’s spike. He was close to overload. Starscream could taste it.   
  
“The same as you, darling?” Nightshade sounded amused.   
  
Rodimus moaned, licking at Nightshade’s thumb again. “Give you whatever you want,” he panted.   
  
“I know you will.” Nightshade caressed his bottom lip again. “I want another overload from you. And I want you to bring Starscream with you. Can you do that for me?”   
  
Rodimus moaned and surged in Starscream’s arms, his frame writhing and dancing. Nightshade kept a gentle hold on his jaw, his optics devouring the bliss that danced across Rodimus’ pretty face. And Rodimus certainly put on a show, his frame squirming in Starscream’s lap, his valve clutching hungrily at Starscream’s spike.   
  
Charge crackled and surged across his frame, snapping at Nightshade’s and sinking backward into Starscream’s seams. He shivered as it nipped at his sensornet, as wave after wave of heat cascaded over him. Rodimus’ calipers dragged him deep, and Starscream ground into him, wreaking merry havoc on Rodimus’ ceiling node, until the flashy speedster stiffened atop him.   
  
A sound, just short of a wail, spilled from Rodimus’ lips as he overloaded, his valve clamping tight around Starscream, his spike spurting again, without being touched. Starscream tucked his face into Rodimus’ intake, overcome by his own pleasure as the rippling of Rodimus’ valve dragged him into overload. He thrust deep, spilling himself against Rodimus’ ceiling node.   
  
He held Rodimus tight, savoring the rarely achieved overload, his entire frame shuddering. Rodimus squirmed atop him, blasting heat, panting for ventilations, only to sag back into Starscream’s embrace. He quivered and twitched as Nightshade’s fingers slipped away from his jaw.   
  
“Thank you,” Nightshade murmured. “That was beautiful.”   
  
Starscream sucked in several long ventilations, loosening his hold on Rodimus’ frame from where he’d stiffened as well. “Anything for you,” he replied.   
  
“You always satisfy, my dear,” Nightshade replied with a small smile, something knowing in his gaze before it drifted back to Rodimus. “And this one, I think, is indeed an unharvested crystal. I’ll enjoy polishing him.”   
  
Starscream licked his lips. “I knew he’d be to your taste.”   
  
Rodimus stirred, his thighs sliding against Starscream’s. “Can I be included in the conversation, too?”   
  
Nightshade chuckled as Starscream resisted the urge to groan. Had no one taught the brat post-client etiquette? He was lucky Nightshade was one of the more forgiving ones.   
  
“You may,” Nightshade said, and traced a finger around the curve of Rodimus’ face. “You are delightful, Hot Rod. I will engage you again.”   
  
Rodimus immediately perked, his spoiler halves twitching and smacking against Starscream’s chestplate. “Really?”   
  
Primus damn it, but the brat was adorable.   
  
“Yes. Really.” Nightshade’s tone was both amused and affectionate. He tapped Rodimus on the nasal ridge. “I trust you will keep a spot open for me?”   
  
“Yes, sir! I mean, yes, Nightshade.” Rodimus grinned and wriggled atop Starscream, like an excited youngling. “I promise to be worth every cred.”   
  
“I already know you will.” Nightshade straightened and turned back toward his chair, leaning to retrieve his engex from where he’d left it. “And be sure to thank Starscream.”   
  
Rodimus half-twisted in Starscream’s lap, nuzzling against the side of his face. “Thank you, Starscream,” he purred, lips leaving little kisses along the curve of Starscream’s jaw. “Though don’t think I’m going to call you ‘teacher’ anytime soon,” he added, much quieter, and with a touch of deviousness.   
  
“Perish the thought.” Starscream patted him on the belly. “All right, brat. Up you get. My knees are complaining.”   
  
“Old mech,” Rodimus said, but it didn’t sound as rude as he probably intended.   
  
Rodimus lifted himself up, lubricant and transfluid streaking down his thighs in the aftermath. He’d already retracted his spike, though he hadn’t closed his panel, the head of it still peeped from the housing.   
  
Yes, Starscream thought with a tilt of his head. Rodimus would look quite fetching with a ring through his slit.   
  
Rodimus flopped onto the berth like he had no manners, grabbing a pillow and tucking it under his head. He drew up a knee, offering a clear view of his bared valve and the fluids decorating it. Well, at least he had some idea of presentation.   
  
Starscream looked down at himself, and the mess on his pelvis and thighs. Lubricant and transfluid both, not to mention paint streaks. Sunstreaker was going to fuss, he thought with a sigh. Especially since Starscream would not be seeing a cred for this.   
  
“Don’t get too comfortable,” Starscream said with a pat to Rodimus’ aft as he stretched out his legs. He winced as cables protested. “We’ve got all night.”   
  
“Usually that is the case,” Nightshade said as he set his empty cup on the bedside table, drained of its contents. “Not this evening, I’m afraid. This was meant to be a short visit. Duty calls.”   
  
Starscream’s gaze flicked up and down Nightshade’s frame. “Surely you want a rinse first?” He arched an orbital ridge.   
  
Rodimus had gone for distance, apparently. Streaks of transfluid were visible on Nightshade’s upper thighs, and Starscream knew they hadn’t come from Nightshade himself. He rarely overloaded with the escorts, and he tended to be painfully neat about it the few times he did.   
  
Nightshade chuckled. “It’s nothing a quick wipe won’t fix. Besides, I’ll consider it a badge of honor.”   
  
Painfully accommodating. That was Nightshade, almost to a fault. No wonder escorts tended to squabble over who got the chance to display for him first. Too bad the others were too slow to realize that Nightshade always knew what he wanted.   
  
Rodimus’ faceplate pinked. “Sorry,” he said, and ducked his head into the pillow. “I’ll be more careful next time.”   
  
Nightshade waved him off. “It is not a complaint, Hot Rod.” He nodded at Starscream. “You have the room for another fifteen minutes according to my slot. Feel free to take the time to yourself.”   
  
“You’re leaving?” Starscream couldn’t hide his surprise. Yes, Nightshade had indicated a shorter evening, but that meant he’d bought less time, not that he needed to rush out with time still on the clock.   
  
“I am.” Nightshade dipped his head toward both of them. “Thank you both for the evening. It was quite satisfying.”   
  
“Thank you for your patronage,” Starscream replied and Rodimus echoed him. At least the newbie had learned that much.   
  
Nightshade smiled and excused himself. Normally, it would have been Rodimus’ responsibility to escort him out, and if Nightshade had been any other client, Starscream would have insisted upon it. But Nightshade was one of a few who did not take such things to spark, or consider it an insult.   
  
The door clicked shut and locked.  
  
Rodimus grinned and stretched across the berth. “And that, as they say, is that.”   
  
Starscream gave him a disapproving look. “You got lucky,” he said and pulled himself to the edge of the berth, pushing to his feet. “You need training, not just in enticing, but in etiquette, too. Did they not give you the standard education?”   
  
“Probably not.” Rodimus shrugged and sat up, his panels sliding shut as he did so. “They were in an awful hurry to get me on the sales floor.” He shrugged again, but it was less dismissive than Starscream expected. Something dark flickered through Rodimus’ optics. “I owe.”   
  
Owe, he said. But he didn’t elaborate.   
  
Starscream remembered then what Sunstreaker had said. That Rodimus was here because of Turmoil. Which explained a lot.   
  
“Well, you’re an embarrassment to all of us, untrained as you are,” Starscream said and gestured toward him. “Come on. You need to get cleaned up and then you’re coming with me.”   
  
Rodimus arched an orbital ridge, one hand sliding down his front to cup his panel. “What? You didn’t get enough?”   
  
Starscream chuffed. “If that didn’t work on Nightshade, what makes you think it will work on me?” Had he learned nothing?   
  
“Hey! It worked!”   
  
“No, it did not.” Starscream palmed his face before rubbing at his forehead. This was going to be a challenge. “Now let’s get clean.”   
  
Rodimus rolled his optics. “Fine. But...” He trailed off and tilted his head, his gaze shifting to the side. Then his optics widened, lighting up with sheer delight. “He gave me a tip!”   
  
Rodimus leapt from the berth, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “And it’s a big one! Streamline even congratulated me!” His field peppered through the room like little rays of sunlight. “Wow. Maybe there’s something to what you were saying after all.” Giddy, Rodimus did a little fist pump and dance.   
  
If he wasn’t so darned adorable…  
  
Starscream’s account pinged. He blinked in surprise and checked the waiting message. Nightshade had tipped him as well, despite Starscream telling him not to do so. That little…   
  
He’d left a message, too.   
  
‘ _You enjoy the pretty ones, I think. Thank you for your service_ ,’ he’d said and left, well, he’d left a pretty substantial ‘tip’. It was nearly enough to qualify as being Starscream’s standard fee, which typically covered an entire night.   
  
“A real tip!” Rodimus exclaimed and Starscream looked up far too late to avoid the rush as arms wrapped around him and gave him a big, squeezing hug. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank you, and you were right, and can I please have that training.”   
  
Starscream squeezed out a vent and patted Rodimus awkwardly on the back. “You’re welcome and I intended to give it to you anyway, now please let me go and get in the washracks. We don’t have long before the cleaning crew comes in.”   
  
Rodimus tightened the embrace before letting Starscream go. “Thank you!” he said again and pecked Starscream on the cheek before dashing toward the washrack.   
  
Gone was the arrogant aft who Starscream would have gladly decked. He had the feeling this Rodimus – overly excitable and unfairly adorable – was the real Rodimus. How he behaved in the privacy of his tiny room when no one was watching.   
  
Aye, what a headache he’d adopted. Sunstreaker wasn’t going to like it, but well, Starscream had been bored. He needed a project.   
  
Besides. _Turmoil._   
  
Ugh. That was all the reason Starscream needed to take Rodimus under his wing. Even if he hadn’t seen the scuffs and the cringing and the overacting.   
  
Rodimus was his now. He’d see to it that the newbie earned his freedom. No mech deserved to be under Turmoil’s thumb. Not even one as exasperating as Rodimus.   
  
Who had just stuck his head out of the washrack, staring narrow-opticked Starscream’s direction.   
  
“You’re the one who rushed me in here. Are you coming or not?”   
  
Starscream rolled his optics. “Get back in there,” he said, shooing Rodimus along. “I’m coming.” He put motion to words, moving forward to join Rodimus in the washracks.   
  
What an interesting venture this would be.   
  
Very interesting indeed. 


	2. Addendum I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunstreaker returns to their shared room after finishing with his own client, only to find that Starscream's berth is already occupied by someone other than his Seeker.

The last thing Sunstreaker expected when he returned to the room he shared with Starscream, was to find the charity case sprawled out on Starscream’s berth, napping away as if unaware of the world around him.   
  
The flame-painted newbie was taking up an obnoxious amount of space. He was clean, though his paint was atrociously scuffed and dinged and dented. Sunstreaker itched just to look at him. Snuffling vents indicated he was in recharge, or at least a low-level power down.   
  
What the frag was he doing here? And where was Starscream?   
  
The door to their private ‘rack opened, answering his unvoiced question. Starscream came sauntering out, still a bit damp in the seams from his rinse, a puff of steam accompanying his exit. Liked it scalding, his Seeker did.   
  
“Welcome back!” Starscream said brightly, striding right up to Sunstreaker and giving him a peck on the cheek. “Good client?”   
  
“A regular,” Sunstreaker answered. He tipped his head toward the berth. “What’s he doing here?” On Starscream’s berth. Where Sunstreaker had intended to recharge tonight, because he really wanted to be cuddling his Seeker.   
  
Starscream’s gaze flicked toward the berth. “Recharging, it looks like.”   
  
Sunstreaker rolled his optics. “Yes, I know that. I meant ‘why is he doing that here?’ He has his own room.”   
  
Starscream shrugged, his wings giving offhand flicks, as he spun on a heelstrut and moved toward his berth. “I couldn’t very well leave him alone in his room after we shared a client.”   
  
“Uh. Why not? There’s no rule that says you have to keep any strays who wander your way.” Sunstreaker folded his arms over his chestplate.   
  
He glared as Rodimus made a small, almost cute noise, turning over on the berth toward where Starscream had leaned a hip against it. He nuzzled the pillow.   
  
Starscream’s gaze turned toward Rodimus, and there it was. A hint of fondness in his expression. “I’ll not use him and then toss him aside,” he said. “That’s not how we treat one another.”   
  
Sunstreaker gritted his denta. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”   
  
He was treated to a sharp look in return. “I know exactly what you meant.” Starscream hefted himself onto his berth, nudging Rodimus with a hand to the newbie’s shoulder. “Come on, brat. Make some room.”   
  
“Nnn.” Rodimus’ optics brightened as he rolled over onto his back. “You’re making too much noise,” he grumbled.   
  
“Because you should be in your own room,” Sunstreaker bit out.   
  
Rodimus’ optics fully brightened. “I was invited,” he said.   
  
“Then consider yourself _uninvited_.”   
  
Starscream rolled his optics. “Ignore him, Rodimus. He doesn’t get to decide who recharges in my berth.” He tossed his head and gave Sunstreaker a haughty look. “You have your own berth. You’re welcome to use it.”   
  
This was decidedly unfair. Sunstreaker was exhausted, drained all the way to his spark. All he wanted to do was come back to his room, curl up next to his Seeker, and soak up Starscream’s warmth as they recharged. Together. He had not wanted to come back to find a usurper in their room.   
  
Sunstreaker gnawed on the inside of his cheeks, biting back the urge to whine. Starscream was right, of course. They were roommates and only just. Sunstreaker had no business telling Starscream who could be in his berth, and he couldn’t make demands to put himself there either.   
  
He couldn’t claim Starscream. He already knew that. He just hated the reminder.   
  
“Fine,” Sunstreaker said, forcing the word out and knowing he sounded juvenile for it. “Do what you want.” He unfolded his arms and stalked toward his own berth. His far too large and cold and empty berth.   
  
That was good though. In a way. Clearly, he’d gotten too close. He needed to remember what they were really doing here.   
  
Starscream was his roommate. His good friend, and Sunstreaker felt much, much more. But the truth remained. Starscream would leave eventually, and Sunstreaker would remain, because that was the way things were.   
  
“You know, this is a pretty big berth.” Rodimus’ half-amused, half-taunting tone made Sunstreaker pause and turn toward them.   
  
The little sneak’s lips were curved in a smile and he looked far too smug for Sunstreaker’s comfort.   
  
“I’m well aware of that,” Sunstreaker snapped. “But I don’t want your pity, and I don’t want you offering what’s not yours to give.”   
  
Starscream rolled his optics and slid off the berth. “You can be so difficult sometimes, you know that?”   
  
Yes, actually, he did know that. Had Starscream missed the fact that until he came along, Sunstreaker couldn’t manage to keep a roommate?   
  
“This berth is big enough for the three of us,” Starscream added as he slid into Sunstreaker’s personal space, his field preceding him, warm with exasperation and affection. “Besides, I thought you might give him a repaint in the morning.”   
  
Sunstreaker’s optics widened. “And you didn’t think I’d have a problem with this at all?” he demanded. “You didn’t ask me or even warn me!”   
  
“You were with a client.” Starscream shrugged and something in his expression turned sly. “And you can’t tell me you’re not itching to fix it anyway.”   
  
Sunstreaker folded his arms and angled his frame away from Starscream. “That’s not the point.” He sniffed.   
  
Starscream chuckled and leaned in closer, until the heat and scent of him flooded Sunstreaker’s senses. “I know. Now come on, come to berth with me. He’s actually not that bad beneath the bluster.”   
  
“That’s not the point either,” Sunstreaker muttered. His optics cut to Rodimus, but the newbie didn’t say anything. Just lay there on the berth, lips curved in a half-smirk, watching them intently.   
  
Starscream kissed him on the cheek again, his lips lingering. “Join me if you want. The invitation is there.” He rested his hand on Sunstreaker’s arm, giving it a squeeze. “I’ll even make sure you don’t have to touch him.”   
  
Sunstreaker turned his head quickly, catching Starscream’s mouth for a kiss. He unfolded his arms, cupping Starscream’s face with one hand, as Starscream’s lips pressed firmly against his, a glossa joining the fray. Starscream leaned against him, all warmth and buzzing field.   
  
Sunstreaker caved.   
  
“Fine,” he said against Starscream’s lips, his thumb sweeping over his Seeker’s cheeks. “I’ll join you.”   
  
Starscream nuzzled him. “And you’ll paint him in the morning?”   
  
Sunstreaker sighed. “Can’t have anyone walking out of my quarters looking like that. People might think I was letting my quality standards slip.”   
  
“And we can’t have that.” Starscream chuckled and brushed their lips together. “Now come on. I can tell how exhausted you are by your field. You need to be recharging, not sulking.” He took Sunstreaker’s hand and tugged him.   
  
“Wasn’t sulking,” Sunstreaker retorted.   
  
“You definitely were,” Rodimus piped up.   
  
Sunstreaker glared. But he let Starscream tug him toward the berth, and onto it. Rodimus shifted over, making more space, and Starscream lowered himself to his front in the middle, leaving room for Sunstreaker on his right. It was good enough, he supposed, even though he’d rather Starscream recharge on top of him like usual.   
  
Better than sleeping alone.   
  
He just hoped this wasn’t the beginning of a habit. Sunstreaker didn’t want to share. He only had Starscream for so long, after all. For a limited definition of the word ‘had’ anyway.   
  
The lights dimmed. Rodimus boldly snuggled up to Starscream’s side, tossing Sunstreaker a triumphant look.   
  
Fragger. If Sunstreaker didn’t have so much pride in his own work, he’d slag the brat’s paint up something awful tomorrow.   
  
Sunstreaker edged closer to Starscream and tangled their legs together. He wasn’t defeated.   
  
Starscream was still his Seeker for a little while yet. And he’d indulge for as long as he could.


End file.
